Welcome to Neverland
by Aussiepara
Summary: The group arrives at Neverland and are met by a brother and sister who are fighting Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. The group fear more and more for Henry's life as they are told of Peter's plan. Can the siblings help them save Henry or will the group be worse off?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's another random story idea I thought of. This takes place straight after the Season 2 finale and is sort of my rendition of what Season 3 could be like. I think (like my other story) I might see how much interest this gets to see whether it is worth continuing, the idea is a little fuzzy but if people want more I'll clear it up in my head and write more! Again it's all up to you guys! Hope you enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: OUAT and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Hazel felt a tap on her shoulder as her brother, Alexander, came up behind her. She frowned as she turned to face him, he only pointed out to the ocean, "What is it?"  
Alexander only continued to point, nodding his head in the same direction.  
Hazel followed his gaze, frowning once again as she saw a ship in the distance. From what she had heard Peter Pan wasn't expecting any more visitors. He already had the visitors he was expecting. Which meant that it was either pirates or people who were_ very_ lost; no one except pirates came to Neverland voluntarily. No one else was that crazy, or stupid, for that matter.  
"Mermaids…" Alexander lowered his arm and stepped closer to the shore, watching numerous mermaids head in the direction of the ship.  
Hazel's eyes widened slightly, the mermaids looked serious, usually they only went out to play with the pirates, but now they almost looked…murderous. "We need to get to Ariel and find out what's going on."  
Alexander nodded, grabbing their supplies before he handed Hazel her bow.

Out of breath, Hazel and Alexander reached Mermaid Lagoon; they needed to hurry to find out what was going on. "Ariel! Ariel are you here?" Hazel shouted out for the mermaid, watching the water until she spotted Ariel.  
"What do you want now, Hazel?" Ariel surfaced and looked up at the girl shouting her name, a look of annoyance on her face.  
"Why are all of you heading out to sea, towards the boat heading this way?" Hazel crouched down on the rocks, looking at the mermaid.  
"Peter's orders, which is exactly why I shouldn't still be here!"  
"You're not the only one risking your life then. What did he order?" Hazel noticed Alexander starting to fidget as he heard Peter's name.  
"He wants everyone on that ship dead; they're here for the boy. Is that all you wanted?" Ariel looked around before looking at Hazel again.  
"So they can help us…can you take us to the ship?" Hazel looked at Ariel pleadingly.  
"Fine, but only ever this once." Ariel extended her hand out of the water, waiting for Hazel and Alexander.

Hazel and Alexander both took a deep breath before grabbing onto Ariel's hand, because only a few moments later they were quickly travelling through the sea towards the boat. They made sure to avoid the other mermaids, going round to the side of the boat that they were not focusing their attacks on. Ariel let go of their hands once they were positioned near enough that they could climb up. "Thank you." Hazel gave one last nod to Ariel before grabbing onto a rope hanging from the ship, Alexander doing the same. Ariel turned and left as they began to climb up onto the ship. With difficulty they reached the top of the ship, climbing onto the boat unnoticed by all the passengers on board. They were all shouting at each other about someone named 'Emma' and a man was standing on the side of the ship with a rope tied around his waist. Hazel glanced at her brother before yelling out, "Hey!"  
All of them turned simultaneously, looking at the brother and sisters in shock, confusion and anger.

* * *

Hazel walked over to them all, "I would turn this boat around right now if I were you."  
"My daughter's in the water! Let us get her first before we talk!" David turned back to the water, looking down into the swarm of mermaids.  
Hazel quickly handed her bow and quiver off to her brother before pushing past the others and jumping onto the side of the ship next to David, "Where is she?"  
"We don't know! She fell overboard and they took her!" David was looking frantically into the water.  
"I'll get her, you don't want to jump into the middle of these mermaids! They've been ordered to kill you all." Hazel pushed David back onto the deck, nodding to her brother before diving into the water.

Hazel swam down into the mermaids, noting the struggling woman in their grasp. She frowned when she saw how old the woman was though, from the look of the man on deck she thought he must only be in his late 20's. But the woman being dragged down into the water was certainly over the age of 20 herself. Hazel shook the thoughts from her mind as she swam into the middle of the mermaids, pushing them aside. They all looked at her angrily; she was interfering with Peter's orders, putting both them and herself in danger. The woman in their grip, Emma was what she had heard shouted, was beginning to stop struggling as she was running out of air. Hazel grabbed the dagger from around her waist and grabbed hold of Emma's arm, slicing the dagger through the water in front of the mermaids. They quickly let go of Emma and Hazel quickly dragged the woman up to the surface. "Quickly! Lower a rope!" Hazel looked up at the people on the ship as she held Emma afloat. They all lowered a rope and Hazel quickly tied it around Emma's waist, mindful of the mermaids swimming below them. Mermaids that looked even angrier than before, how that was even possible Hazel had no clue. It wasn't until she felt one grab her leg that she panicked.

Emma's unconscious figure was quickly lifted up as Hazel was pulled back under the water. She hadn't been able to take another breath as it was so sudden. She still had a hold on her dagger though, so she began to swing it in any direction, wincing slightly when she felt it connect with an unfortunate mermaid. At least it seemed to serve as a warning to all the rest, who quickly retreated from around the ship. Hazel quickly swam back up, breaking the surface of the water as she gasped for breath, coughing the water out of her lungs. That didn't go exactly how she wanted it too, but there was a rope hanging down from the ship waiting for her so she quickly grabbed it and was hoisted back up.

* * *

Nothing was said as Hazel and Emma were dried off, a few glances were exchanged between everyone but for the most part they were all just a little in shock. Finally Hazel plucked up the courage to start a conversation, "Are you here for the boy?"  
All of them turned to look at her, even Emma now that she was conscious again. "Yes…we are." Hook was the one to speak.  
"Then those mermaids will certainly not be the last ones to try to kill you," Hazel looked at the one who had spoken, "I'm Hazel by the way, and this is my brother Alexander." Alexander gave a small smile to all of them. "He doesn't talk much so don't expect it."  
Hook watched them, "Call me Captain, Captain Hook."  
"I'm Regina." Regina looked at them, she was standing beside Hook, wanting to avoid the Charming family's cheerful reunion.  
"I'm Emma…thanks for saving me kid." Emma smiled slightly at Hazel, shivering slightly.  
"I'm David and this is my wife Mary Margaret." David also smiled at them, as did Mary Margaret.  
"And I'm …but you can call me Rumplestiltskin if you want."

Hazel spun around, she didn't realise there was a sixth person on the ship; he must have been in one of the cabins the whole time. His name sounded familiar but she couldn't think of where she had heard it from. Perhaps it was muttered when they were being held captive by Peter Pan. The man smiled at her impishly, causing her to feel uncomfortable. She still smiled at all of them, "Well, if you're heading to Neverland to find the boy we may be able to help. We've been stuck here for years and we have inside information on Peter Pan himself."  
Regina stepped towards them, "Have you seen my son or his kidnappers?"  
"The boy's your son?" Hazel frowned as she looked at the woman, "I haven't seen them but I know where you'll be able to find him."  
"Where are you two from anyway?" Regina narrowed her as she looked at the two.  
"We were from the Enchanted Forest, but we were brought here by the shadow. Alexander was dragged into being a Lost Boy and Peter took a liking to my company. We were closer to him than most, but he turned crazy once he learnt of the prophecy. We'll help you get your son back, so don't worry."  
"Prophecy?" Emma spoke up from where she was sitting.  
Hazel grimaced slightly before nodding, "Prophecy."

* * *

**A/N: Follow, favourite or review if you wish! Follows and Reviews would be a huge help and would be much appreciated if I am to continue this story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm not exactly happy with it but I don't know how to change it. So I'm uploading it and hopefully you guys don't hate it too much. I know there isn't much said by any of the main characters but don't worry that will change. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

* * *

It was a few hours before they reached the shore and already the sky was growing darker. Hazel was getting concerned and she could practically feel the tension building in Alexander. Nobody else seemed to notice it but Hook was watching them carefully. Hazel walked back over to the group, "We need to find shelter before nightfall. We don't want to be out at night."  
"What's so bad about the night?" Emma frowned as she collected her things.  
"It's when the shadows come out. Trust me when I say we don't want to be out in the open." Hazel looked back at the ship, frowning before raising her hand, watching as the ship slowly disappeared from view. She turned back to her brother, only to notice that everyone was staring at her, "What is it?"  
Regina frowned and looked at where the ship had been, "You have magic?"  
Hazel nodded, "Peter helped me learn…now if you would all kindly follow." Hazel quickly brushed past them all, not bothering to give an explanation.

* * *

Hazel's patience was getting thin by the time they were close to their shelter. The group following behind her were far from stealthy, the one named Mr. Gold and Hook were arguing constantly, Regina was casting constant glares at Mary Margaret and David, and Emma was watching both of them like hawks. She was about to turn around and yell at them when she noticed Alexander's behaviour. He was looking into the trees to their left with an intensity that made Hazel feel rather uncomfortable. She quickly motioned for the group to stay still and shut up before she walked over to him, examining the trees herself. "What is it? Is someone following us?" Hazel notched an arrow into place in her bow.  
"Someone has been following us." Alexander looked at her before staring back at the trees.  
"Lost Boys?"  
"No…someone else."  
Hazel frowned and raised her bow, "Who's there?" Tinkerbell was definitely not who she was expecting.

"Tinkerbell? What the hell are you doing following us?" Hazel glared at the woman who had emerged from the trees. The collective gasp from the group showed that the woman was not who they were expecting either.  
"You're getting slack Alexander, you didn't even notice me until a little while ago." Tinkerbell grinned at the brother and sister.  
"Why are you following us?" Hazel kept her bow raised and aimed in Tinkerbell's direction.  
"I couldn't resist following my dear old friend Regina, the Evil Queen. Oh and of course then there's Snow White and Prince Charming and of course the Dark One, and Captain Hook as well."  
Hazel's eyes widened as she looked back at Regina, "You're the Evil Queen of our land? And you're Snow White and Prince Charming, and this is the Dark One?"  
"They hadn't told you yet? Oh I'm sorry for ruining the surprise! I must be going to tell Peter of this anyway." Tinkerbell turned to head off.

Hazel sent an arrow spiralling in the woman's direction, smiling as it embedded itself in a tree near her head, "You wouldn't dare!"  
Tinkerbell jumped, "Now, now Hazel. Getting a little cocky aren't we?"  
"If you so much as breathe a word to Peter I will sink an arrow into your head." Hazel glared at Tinkerbell.  
"He already knows of their arrival, he's just been preoccupied with the boy. At least I can tell him where you are."  
"You won't do it…I can tell. I scare you almost as much as he scares you." Hazel smirked slightly, she had a reputation on the island.  
Tinkerbell didn't respond before she turned and ran back through the trees, disappearing from sight.  
Hazel slowly lowered her bow before looking back at the group.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hazel pulled out her dagger and pointed it in their direction.  
"Whoa, kid. Can you point the dagger in the other direction?" Emma raised her hands in surrender.  
"You didn't hide anything, but all the rest. You could have gotten my brother and I killed! Snow White? Prince Charming? The Evil Queen and the Dark One? Your reputations precede you all! I already knew it was dangerous to bring you Hook, but all the rest of you…well you better be useful or so help me I will leave you to fend for yourselves on this island!" Hazel glared at them all before turning and beginning to walk again, Alexander following close behind, "We're close to our hideout."  
Emma looked at the rest of the group before moving to follow Hazel, "You guys better make it up to them."

* * *

It was nightfall by the time they reached the hideout and Hazel and Alexander made short work of replacing the barricades and camouflage before lighting the place up. Already the island was beginning to be filled with the sounds of crying children.  
"I hope you're all comfortable with sleeping on the floor." Hazel didn't say another word before she sat in front of the barricade, placing her bow at her side.  
Mary Margaret and David slowly settled down after talking with Emma, Gold managed to fall asleep pretty quickly and so did Hook. This left only Hazel, Alexander, Regina and Emma still awake. Alexander sat in a corner, watching the fire in the middle of the hideout. Hazel was keeping watch and Emma decided to join her, she definitely couldn't find sleep with the cries of the children around her, especially if perhaps one of those cries were Henry.

Emma and Hazel sat in silence until Regina finally decided to join them, sitting on the opposite side of Hazel to Emma. "How long have you and your brother been trapped on the island?" Regina looked at the ground.  
"Far too long, I lost count a long time ago."  
Emma's eyes widened slightly that Regina actually was starting a conversation, "That must suck…what have you done in all that time?"  
"Avoided the Lost Boys and Peter Pan, as well as the shadows. Formed an alliance with Ariel, a mermaid, learnt magic…"  
"Do you remember when you first arrived?" Regina looked back at Alexander, noting the tormented look on his face as he stared at the campfire.

"Yeah…we came with the shadow and he took us to Peter. He and I became friends, well at least I think we did, he was the one who taught me magic. He made me forget all about our parents and friends and about everything else that seemingly didn't matter. I think he enjoyed my company but I didn't realise he had made my brother a Lost Boy. But when I finally found out…I formed an escape plan to leave the island with Alexander. He found out about it, I've never seen someone so furious and he-," Hazel took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, "he got my brother and ripped his shadow away right in front of me, and then he did it to me as well. I've never felt such pain before, I actually wanted to die and I would have given anything to die."  
Emma looked at Hazel before meeting Regina's gaze over her head, "Well, we can keep watch kid and you can sleep. We really should be doing more to help because of what you're doing for us."  
Hazel shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I can't sleep anymore, not with the cries of all those other children that have been kidnapped as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to update but I'm a lot happier with this chapter than I was the last. That premiere was incredible right? Gives me a bit more insight into everything Neverland which is very helpful! However, keep in mind that this Neverland is different from the show and that includes the people in it. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! It has a flashback scene (in italics) as one of you reviewers requested and there will be more. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they are greatly appreciated! Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

Hazel was up all night, keeping a close eye on the outside as everyone else slept. Well they were until Mr. Gold woke up, he did it quietly, stepping over the rest of the group before he reached Alexander. He grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him up as he woke up and dragged him to Hazel. Hazel heard the commotion and got up, spinning around, "Hey-"  
Gold quickly struck her with his cane, sending her to the ground. Hazel barely had time to wonder what he was doing before he struck her again, knocking her out.  
Gold dragged Alexander out, keeping a firm grip on the boy's arm. "You're going to lead me to Pan. So move! And no funny tricks or I'll rip your heart out!"  
Alexander struggled a little longer, managing to punch Gold in the face, only for the man to plunge his hand into his chest. He cried out in pain before he nodded to show he would do as he said. Gold smirked and pulled his hand out, shoving the boy forward, "Lead the way!"

* * *

_"You have to feel the magic Hazel! You have to believe you can do it, just believe that you can create fire in your hands!"  
"I'm trying Peter! It's difficult…" Hazel's brow was furrowed in concentration as she had her arms outstretched in front of her, trying to create a fire ball.  
"I believe you can do it! Especially here, this place is perhaps the most magical place of all!" Peter smiled as he watched Hazel.  
"Wait…I think I can- yes!" Hazel jumped as flames erupted from her palms. They were quickly extinguished but she was able to create more. She smiled at Peter before hugging him tightly, "Thank you!"  
Peter hugged her back, "I'll help you learn more tomorrow, go back to your hut. I need to go see the boys."  
Hazel nodded, pulling back from the hug before turning and walking away._

_She had only walked a few metres before an earthquake rocked the island. "Peter!" Hazel called out as she grabbed onto a tree.  
He quickly came into view, only this time he was dragging her brother and the look on his face was…murderous?  
Hazel gasped, the ground still shaking as the earthquake continued.  
"I'm going to kill him, Hazel! And your shadow is mine!" Peter threw Alexander to the side before he came forward and grabbed her shoulder, pulling away her shadow.  
Hazel screamed as a disgusting ripping sound filled the air, only for her scream to be cut short as she passed out from the pain._

* * *

Hazel awoke with a start, someone was shaking her, only worsening the pounding in her head.  
"Hazel! Are you alright?" Emma helped her sit up as the others stood to the side, concern covering their faces.  
"What happened? Did they find us?" Hazel felt dizzy and was grateful that Emma was holding her upright.  
"No we're not but Gold and your brother aren't here. And when we saw the blood from your head we tried to wake you up. But you started to yell for Peter and then you were screaming." Mary Margaret stepped forward and knelt down to help Hazel up with Emma.  
"Oh…you heard that?" Hazel let go of them both as she regained her balance, placing a hand to her head and wincing slightly.  
"Why were you screaming?" Emma still stood close to the girl, just in case.  
"I was dreaming of when Peter taught me magic, but then there was an earthquake, which must have been you shaking me. So I was yelling for him but then he came and ripped out my shadow. Hurt as much as the first time…" Hazel looked at their faces before turning and looking at where her brother had been sleeping.

"Any idea why Gold took him as well?" Regina spoke up before anyone else.  
"The Lost Boys can track people everywhere, Gold must want him to track someone."  
"So he might be going after Henry?" Emma frowned, wondering why Gold would do it alone.  
"Your son? Possibly, but if that's who, Peter will be there as well and he-" Hazel suddenly realised the seriousness of the situation. "He's going to get my brother killed!"  
"That lad looks like strong enough to hold his own. Even if he doesn't talk much." Hook decided to enter into the conversation.  
"Peter has a personal vendetta against my brother! If there is anyone you don't want trying to kill you, it's him!" Hazel quickly grabbed her bow and dagger, getting ready, "Grab your weapons, we need to leave straight away while the trail is still fresh."  
"What about breakfast? I refuse to starve to death." Regina spoke up again, only to be given a glare from the other members of the group.  
"You can all grab a handful of berries from the bush just outside the hideout, that's all I can offer you at the moment." Hazel walked out of the hideout, waiting for the rest to follow.

* * *

Hazel was glad that Mary Margaret and David were helping her to keep track of the trail. Her brother was the one that did the tracking, he was the one that heard if they were being followed as well. That only made Hazel even more unnerved than she already was, they could have anyone following them. Hook was taking up the back along with Regina and Emma was hovering towards the front and then she would move towards the back. Hazel looked up and noticed where they were, they were near Mermaid Lagoon, "We can stop here for a brief moment, I need to go see a friend…"  
Emma looked up as she stopped, "A friend?"  
"She's a mermaid." Hazel looked at Emma as the rest of the group sat down to rest.  
"You mean the creatures that tried to kill us?" Hook threw his arms up in disbelief, "Not only did I willingly sail to this forsaken island, I'm now trusting a mermaid, one of the creatures that tried to destroy my ship and us with it!"  
"I never said you had to trust her! She was the one that brought us to your ship and I trust her. I didn't say anything about you needing to trust her. Now take a break and I will go see her…_alone_."

* * *

Hazel slowly walked up to Mermaid Lagoon, hoping Ariel would talk to her. She turned the corner only to be confronted by a scene that pushed all thoughts of talking to Ariel from her mind. There was a group of Lost Boys talking to the mermaid, from what she could see Ariel was not among them. She hated the rest of the mermaids, and now they were probably reporting to the boys. Possibly reporting about her and Alexander, but definitely about the rest of the group. She slowly started to back away until she noticed a mermaid watching her with a smirk on her face. Hazel shook her head frantically, only for the mermaid to pull one of the Lost Boys close and whisper in his ear. His head snapped to the side as he saw her, quickly yelling to the other boys, they started to run in her direction. Hazel bolted instantly, running back to the group, "Run!"

Emma looked up as she heard tree branches snapping from the direction Hazel had gone. It was only seconds later that Hazel came crashing through the trees, screaming for them to run. "What's going on?" Emma grabbed her weapon and raised it as she looked at where Hazel had just come from.  
"Lost Boys! Just run!" Hazel ran past them all, hoping they were following her.  
"How did you get seen?" Regina was not in the right clothing to run.  
"A mermaid told them!" Hazel swatted branches aside as she continued to run through the undergrowth.  
"Your friend?" Hook was running along next to Emma, who was closely following Hazel.  
"No, not my friend! All of you get through there!" Hazel pointed to a small gap in the trees, "Follow that path to the end and stay quiet! I'll deal with the boys!" The group stared at her like she was crazy, "Go now! Otherwise you're all dead!" That got them moving, just in time for Hazel to block the gap with her body and turn to face the Lost Boys.

"Well, well, well…haven't seen you in a while Hazel."  
Hazel swallowed the lump in her throat, this was Felix, the leader of the Lost Boys, which meant they weren't a normal patrol. "Well, it's a big island and there's only one of me."  
"Where's your brother?" Felix frowned and looked behind her, resting his club on his shoulder.  
Hazel shrugged, "We got separated a little while ago, I don't know where he is."  
"And where's the blood on your head from?"  
Hazel's hand darted to her forehead, only remembering the wound now, "I tripped…"  
"You sure? You haven't seen a group of strangers around? Tinkerbell told us they were with you, and Peter would appreciate it if you had."  
"Peter would appreciate a lot of things, doesn't mean I'm going to let him have it, and besides Tinkerbell is a liar. So no, I haven't seen a group of strangers. Can you leave me alone now?" Hazel's hand fell to her dagger, the other she tightened into a fist.  
"Peter would appreciate it if we took you back to him as well, so unfortunately for you, no." Felix raised his club at her as the other boys raised their own, along with two that had bows.

It took only seconds for Hazel to react; she knew they wouldn't have left her alone from the beginning. She dodged Felix and tackled one of the archers, stabbing him with her dagger before she rolled away and threw a fireball at the other archer. The rest of the boys surrounded her, Felix managing to sweep her off her feet with his club. She had just gotten up when she saw the group burst out of their hiding place, Emma leading the charge. Hazel started to yell when she saw one of the boys swipe at her, she tried to move out of the way but not fast enough, earning her a deep gash in her right side. She quickly returned the favour, kicking the boy down before choking him with her magic. The rest of the boys were being disposed of by the group, but Felix had somehow gotten away from them and was leaving. Hazel started to move towards him until the pain in her side registered and she fell to her knees, clutching her side.

Emma finished off the last boy, not noticing Felix running off and disappearing into the Jungle. "Well, that went well considering." Emma smiled at the rest of the group until she noticed Hazel and ran over, "Are you okay?"  
"No I am not okay! What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay quiet and hide and you burst out and attacked them! I had the situation under control." Hazel slowly tried to stand up, grimacing from the pain.  
Emma put her arm around Hazel's shoulder, keeping her steady as David ran to her other side. "Take it easy, it looks pretty deep." David frowned and looked at Emma.  
"We need to move, Felix ran off and he'll tell Peter…I really don't feel that good.." Hazel was starting to look a little pale.  
"How long do we have," Mary Margaret looked around before resting her gaze on Hazel, "before more get here?"  
Hazel looked at Mary Margaret, "Not long at all. They could be here in the next few minutes…"  
Emma frowned and looked around, "Then we should get moving quickly, where should we go? Hazel?" Emma and David suddenly felt Hazel go limp in the middle. Now their only remaining guide in this place was unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish. Also if you want to have scenes with Gold and Alexander I will write them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but before I knew it I was so busy this was completely off my radar. However this does contain a bit more insight into Hazel and Peter past. Luckily for a certain guest that requested a relationship between the two that was exactly what I've been implying this whole time and now it's come to light. However, I'm not one to write romance so it is rather vague. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews! They are ****_very _****much appreciated, so feel free to do any of the three! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.**

* * *

_"We've always had something, you and I. Since you came here I knew, I knew that we would have something; because you are so different to everyone else on this island. I just want you to know that." Peter looked up at Hazel, a small smile playing across his face.  
__Hazel on the other hand had her arms crossed, looking at him with a look of disbelief, "While I must admit that's rather flattering I think you're over exaggerating Peter."  
__"I assure you I'm not; you're magical Hazel, literally. It gets old only being around the boys all day, every day. With you I get a new experience every day." Peter took a step closer to Hazel, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
__Hazel smiled slightly, "Well thanks I guess...Peter." __Peter smiled as well, moving even closer to her and bringing a hand up to her cheek, "I'll tell you the same thing every day if you want me too."  
__"Hopefully it doesn't get old then..." Hazel leant forward as did Peter, closer and closer until-_

* * *

Hazel awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright as she snapped out of her dream. It was for the briefest of moments as a sharp, shooting pain ripped through her side and she felt hands on her shoulders, forcing her back down. "Get off of me! Let go of me!" Hazel couldn't see who was trying to force her down, maybe it was the lost boys.  
Emma's face suddenly popped into view, "Hey, whoa! Careful, just stay still you're hurt!"  
"Wha- what happened? Where are we?" Hazel tried to forget the last few moments of the memory, it only hurt to think about the past.  
"You got nicked with a knife, lass. You're lucky it wasn't an arrow." Hook knelt down next to Emma, looking down at the wound on Hazel's side.  
"Oh right..." Hazel winced as she felt fingers brush across the cut.  
Mary Margaret was examining it, "It needs stitches or magic, it's rather deep and it looks like it's getting infected already."  
Hazel slowly sat up with a little help from Emma, noticing David watching from just behind Mary Margaret and Regina standing off to the side, her eyes averted.  
"I would try, but it I don't know how to heal people..." Emma stood up and looked at Regina.  
"It takes a lot of effort, it will take time..." Regina met Emma's eyes briefly before looking at Hazel.  
Hazel frowned before very slowly standing up, ignoring the group's pleas for her to stop. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Regina, throwing an arm around the older woman's shoulders, "We'll be back."  
Regina frowned, "I don't think it's a good idea-" The look in Hazel's eyes told her to shut up and walk, so after putting an arm around the girl's waist for support, Regina walked off with Hazel.

* * *

It took a while with Hazel injured to get to another small clearing and by the time they got there she was exhausted from the effort. "What are we doing here, Hazel?" Regina helped her to sit on a fallen tree before looking around and folding her arms across her chest.  
"You're the 'Evil' Queen and I haven't seen you use magic once. Which leads me to believe your magic isn't working."  
"I haven't needed to use it!"  
"We were attacked and I saw you stand off to the side and do nothing! Where does your magic come from!?"  
"It's magic, it just comes!" Regina glared at Hazel.  
"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it! Where does your magic come from!?" Hazel gave Regina an equally frightening glare.  
"Rage! Anger! Why does it even matter?"  
"No wonder it's not working..." Hazel sighed. "You need to change that...Neverland changes magic, I don't know why and I don't know how. But that won't work as a trigger for your magic, you have to believe."  
"Believe? I believe that I can use magic and it's not working!" Regina threw her arms up in exasperation.  
"Not that you can use it, but that you can control it, that you can feel it!" Hazel held out her hand, a small flame appearing in her palm, "To be able to use magic here I need to believe in myself, I need to believe that I am able to do anything, you need to believe in the very fabric of magic. Without belief this island is a very harsh place, that's why Peter has your son. But I am going to stand up and you are going to heal me, and if you don't, well I guess it's going to take a lot longer to find Henry."  
Regina looked at the ground, before looking back up at Hazel, "Okay..."

"Believe already! The longer it takes for you to heal me the longer your son is in Peter Pan's camp, getting closer and closer to when he gets his heart ripped out!"  
"I'm trying and it's not working!"  
Hazel grabbed Regina's hand, placing it on her side, "Believe now, or you'll never get your son back. If believing in magic doesn't work, believe in everything you know, believe in your son, and believe in your love for him so you can get him back. Because I can feel this getting worse and I'm pretty much ready to pass out! So, heal me. _Now_!"  
Regina took one last deep breath before closing her eyes, trying desperately to picture Henry, she could believe in him and her love for him. She didn't realise how long she had her eyes closed before she felt it, the familiar surge of magic shooting out from her fingertips.  
Hazel looked down at her side, smiling, "You did it..."  
Regina opened her eyes and smiled, "I did it!"  
"You know, I really hope that wasn't from one of the boys."  
Hazel froze, that voice, it couldn't be. She saw the look of shock on Regina's face, followed very quickly by rage. She threw up an arm to stop the woman from storming past her before spinning around and seeing Peter.  
"Been a long time since we've seen each other Hazel. Too long in my opinion."

Hazel was frozen to the spot, not noticing the sudden heat that came from next to her.  
"Where is my son!?" Regina threw a fireball at Peter, who simply stepped to the side to avoid it.  
"Well I assure you you're not going to get him back that way." Peter stepped forward, still smirking at Regina.  
Hazel suddenly unfroze, throwing up a barrier in front of Peter and one in front of Regina, "Leave us alone."  
Peter acted hurt before stepping through the barrier, only inches away from her, "Your magic doesn't work on me because I taught you it. Unless you've forgotten already?"  
Regina placed a hand on the barrier in front of her, cursing as she realised it was a lot stronger than she thought it would be, "Hazel!"  
Hazel ignored Regina as Peter stepped closer to her, being so close to him was bringing back a lot of memories.  
"No hello? No nice to see you? I must admit I'm a little upset!" Peter glanced at Regina briefly before returning his gaze to Hazel.  
Hazel opened her mouth to speak, trying to say something, but she couldn't find the right words.  
"Perhaps a kiss instead?" Peter grinned before pulling Hazel to him and pressing their lips together.

Hazel shoved Peter off so quickly even he was caught off guard, "What's wrong with you!?"  
Peter recovered himself quickly, "You used to like me! I guess not anymore, huh?"  
"That ship sailed a long time ago, you were practically torturing my brother!"  
"He deserved it! You are so much more useful than him!"  
"He's my brother! And you ripped out our shadows, so you don't even get to _pretend_ about our past! That was the past and it's never going to happen again! I'm sure you'll have fun picking a girlfriend from the mermaids, maybe Tinkerbell instead?" Hazel threw a punch aimed at Peter's face, only for her fist to be caught in his hand.  
He twisted hard, harder than she expected before kicking her in the stomach. "I guess that was the past, but your brother is with Rumplestiltskin at the moment, which means he's dead to me!"  
Hazel fell down onto one knee, Peter still twisting her hand, "Leave him alone!"  
"Who said I'll be the one to kill-" Peter suddenly ducked as a large fireball was hurled in his direction.  
Regina had finally broken through Hazel's barrier. "Get away from her, Pan!"  
Peter glared at the two, "I'll be seeing you all soon but Henry's heart will be mine!"

Hazel slowly got up, holding her wrist as she looked in the direction Peter had disappeared. Suddenly she was spun around by Regina.  
"What the hell was that?! Girlfriend? You have to be kidding me!" Regina was looking at Hazel in disbelief.  
"We were! Emphasis on the, _were_! It's none of your business anyway! Let's get back to the group." Hazel shoved past Regina, heading back the way they had come from.  
"Don't just shrug that off! You were Peter Pan's girlfriend! The person who has kidnapped my son!" Regina caught up to Hazel, following closely behind her.  
Hazel continued walking forward, "You haven't shared everything about yourself with me, so I don't understand why I'm expected to share everything about myself with you. I mean, you're supposedly friends with Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell has no sense of loyalty, one moment she'll help me and the next she's leading Peter right to us! If you're going to judge whose girlfriend I am- was I mean, then I can judge who you're friends with!" Hazel brushed aside the last few branches blocking her way as they made it back to the group.

"Tinkerbell isn't half as bad as Peter Pan!" Regina brushed herself off.  
"Why are you talking about Pan? Are we getting close to his camp?" Emma stood up and walked over to them as they walked back into the middle of their camp.  
"We were talking about Peter because-"  
"Because he came and visited his girlfriend!" Regina pointed at Hazel, causing the rest of the group to come over.  
"What?!" Emma was shocked. "You're Peter's girlfriend!?"  
That was the last straw for Hazel, "I was! Okay!? I'm allowed to like whoever I damn well please! Leave me alone!"  
Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina as Hazel stormed off, "What happened?"  
"Perhaps it's better if Hazel explains once she's cooled off." The group all turned and watched as Hazel disappeared into the other side of the forest.  
Hazel cursed inwardly as she realised she only had her dagger. Not that much would help anyway with what she was about to do. But for now she just had to wait, she couldn't call her shadow in broad daylight. She'd have to wait till dark and hope that the group would leave her alone.

* * *

It was a few hours later that it got dark, luckily for Hazel none of the group members had come looking for her. She stood up and looked up at the darkened skies, hoping it would work. "I...believe...in the shadow that once was mine...the shadow that was ripped away, the shadow that belongs to me." Hazel finished the chant, she'd only heard Peter say it twice, so she hoped she'd gotten it right. She waited for a few moments, scanning the skies, searching for any movement. Nothing happened for a while, and just when she was going to give up it came, her shadow. She froze for a moment, she hadn't seen her shadow since the day it had been taken from her, and she didn't even know whether she would be able to control it. It slowly flew towards her, causing her to shiver involuntarily, "Find my brother..." Her shadow tilted its head to the side, before shaking its head and turning to fly off. Hazel acted quickly, throwing a barrier up to prevent it from leaving before setting her palm alight, causing her shadow to shy away. "I said, _find my brother_! Find him and bring him back to me! _Now_!" Her shadow nodded and slammed itself against the magical barrier, trying to get away. She let it, watching it leave with a satisfied smile, now she could head back to the group and hopefully she'd have her brother back soon.

* * *

Alexander looked up from the fire, frowning, he could have sworn he'd heard someone, someone that sounded like Hazel.  
"What are you looking at boy!?"  
Alexander jumped and looked at Mr. Gold, staying silent as he looked at the old man.  
"Right, as if you would say, you don't say anything..." Mr. Gold turned and walked away again, leaving Alexander by the fire once again.  
He looked up at the forest again, "Hazel?" He frowned as he waited for an answer, he couldn't hear anything anymore. He sighed and looked back at the fire before hearing something from above. He quickly got up and moved as a shadow rushed towards him. It almost looked like...Hazel's?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish! Until next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I got this up this late, I've been really busy and unfortunately I'm about to get a whole lot busier as I have exams coming up in a few weeks. But I managed to get this chapter up and I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do next chapter. When I update will just depend on when I am able to write it. I've been neglecting my other story for over a month though, so I'm trying to make sure I keep this one going. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows for the last chapter, they were great! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Warning however, this chapter does contain death, I haven't explored it much, it's mainly just implied but just in case you don't want to read that, there is the warning. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can but I don't know when that will be! Just bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

_"Hazel! Come on! I want you to meet some people."  
Hazel slowly pulled on her coat as she looked at Peter, "Who?"  
"The mermaids." Peter smiled at her as he waited.  
"Mermaids? I've heard stories but I've never met one or seen one before!" Hazel walked over next to Peter before he started to lead her by the hand.  
"Well today is your lucky day! I'm sure they'll be just as eager to see you!"_

It didn't take long for the pair to reach Mermaid Lagoon, and once they got there they sat down next to the water.  
"Mermaids! Come out and meet my friend!" Peter waited for a few moments, watching the water.  
"Oh so I'm just your friend am I?" Hazel raised an eyebrow at Peter and folded her arms over her chest.  
"If I say you're my girlfriend they'll get jealous." Peter smirked at Hazel before looking back at the water as a few mermaids came up.  
Hazel gasped slightly as she saw them for the first time, slowly inching closer to the water.  
"Mermaids, this is my friend Hazel. She's still fairly new to Neverland and she's also never seen a mermaid before! So make her feel welcome!"

_Hazel continued to watch the mermaids in awe until she was suddenly drenched in water.  
Peter started to laugh as he looked at Hazel, "I guess they all like you! They just made you feel welcome!"  
"They've just made me feel wet! Soaking wet!"Hazel stared at Peter in disbelief as the mermaids swam off.  
"Oh come on, it's just a bit of harmless fun!" Peter stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hmm, slightly salty."  
Hazel punched his shoulder not so lightly before turning and starting to walk back to the camp.  
Peter just laughed again and started to follow her._

* * *

"Hazel! Hazel wake up! Wake up!"  
Hazel was met by yelling when she woke up. She didn't even remember falling asleep, which was odd for her. She didn't really sleep and when she was able to she always knew when she fell asleep. Putting her thoughts aside, she quickly climbed out of her bed and looked around to find the source of the voices. She quickly realised that maybe the looming shadow above the camp might be the source of the panic. Also the fact that Mary Margaret was shooting arrows and Regina was throwing fireballs at it probably didn't help. "Whoa! Stop! Stop!" Hazel quickly ran over and lowered Regina's outstretched arm.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina looked back up at the shadow as Mary Margaret continued to shoot her arrows, doing nothing to the shadow.  
"It's my shadow! I'm in control of it! Don't kill it!" Hazel looked at the group until she was satisfied they would no longer waste their energy trying to kill it.

"Since when were you in control of your shadow?" Emma continued to watch the shadow uneasily.  
"There was a reason I went off yesterday! I wasn't having a temper tantrum or whatever you thought I might have been doing!" Hazel looked around the edges of their camp, searching for any movement.  
"Since when can anyone but Peter control the shadows." Hook stepped forward next to Hazel.  
"Since forever, you just need to know what to say. The real question is where is my brother? Alexander!" Hazel looked around before looking up at her shadow.  
"Your brother? You think your shadow knows where he is?" David looked up at Hazel's shadow.  
"I told my shadow to find my brother. So he should be here.."  
"Well he doesn't seem to be lass." Hook looked around as did the rest of the group.  
"I can see that!" Hazel threw a fireball up at her shadow, "Where is he?!"  
"This is a waste of time; we're going to have to find him ourselves, Hazel." Regina sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Wait…" Hazel watched her shadow as it pointed in the direction of the forest. "Is he that way?"  
The shadow nodded vigorously before shooting off in that direction and waiting for them to follow.  
Hazel quickly grabbed her things and ran after it, the group following closely behind.

* * *

"I really hope your shadow knows where it's going." Emma was right behind Hazel, keeping up with her unlike the rest of the group.  
"I hope so too. But I don't see any reason why it wouldn't." Hazel kept her eyes on her shadow, not even glancing back at Emma.  
The group continued on until suddenly Hazel's shadow sped up even more. Hazel started to run, Emma quickly adjusting to her pace and then the rest of the group.  
"Perhaps we should be more caution lass! You're not exactly paying attention to where we are heading!"  
"Shut up Hook! Keep your opinions to yourself!" Hazel wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything until she reached her brother, and the sooner Hook realised that the better.

The group ran for a further few minutes until Hazel's shadow finally stopped in a small clearing. Hazel came to a stop and Emma stopped next to her, all of them trying to catch their breath back. "Where is he?" Regina looked around, not seeing Alexander anywhere.  
Hazel stayed silent as she examined the area, her hand resting on her dagger just in case.  
"Maybe we should all just turn our eyes up..." Hook was looking up in the trees and the group quickly followed, seeing a cage hanging from the trees.  
Hazel gasped slightly, "Alexander!? Are you in there?"  
The group waited anxiously for a few moments with no reply.  
"I'm going up there." Hazel handed her bow and arrows off to Emma before walking over to the tree the cage was hanging from.  
"Is that the best idea? It's pretty high up." Mary Margaret frowned, looking at the long drop to the ground.  
"Do you have a better one?" Hazel was already climbing up the lower branches.  
Mary Margaret turned to Regina, "You could get it down with magic."  
"No! The less magic you use the better, magic is like a beacon on Neverland. You can use it when we're moving but we're going to be here for a little while I'm sure." Hazel was slowly getting closer and closer to the cage, and as the rest of the group couldn't do much else, they waited.

* * *

Once Hazel reached the cage, the rest of the group got to their feet and watched closely.  
"Alexander?" Hazel frowned as she bumped the cage, she couldn't really see in and they all hadn't heard any response. "I'm going to cut it down now. Look out below I guess." Hazel grabbed her dagger and started to cut through the ropes holding up the cage. It took just a few moments before the rope was cut through and the cage fell to the ground, rolling over just in front of the group.  
Hook and David quickly set to work on breaking the cage open as Hazel descended the tree. When Hazel finally reached the ground the group's gasp was unfortunately not directed at her.

Hazel frowned and started to walk over, "What? Was my descent that amazing?"  
It was only once Emma grabbed her and held her back that Hazel realised something must be wrong, really wrong. "No…let me see.." Hazel started to try to push Emma off who only kept a firm grip.  
"You shouldn't lass, it's not pretty at all. You know how Pan is." Hook gave Hazel a look of pity.  
"He's my brother! Let me see!" Hazel had to kick Emma in the shins and elbow her in the stomach before the woman finally let her go. Hazel slowly walked to the cage and looked inside; even she couldn't control the sob that escaped her throat as she saw the only family she had left lying lifeless inside.

* * *

"Perfection! Played out exactly how I wanted! You all played your parts so well. Well, not that there was much to do but play follow the leader. But, you're all here! Finally I get to see this band composed of a prince, a pirate, a princess, an evil queen and a very lost mother. Oh and then I guess there's a girl whose hopefully learnt her lesson." Peter clapped, leaning against the tree trunk that Alexander's cage had been hanging in.  
The entire group suddenly raised their weapons and aimed them in Peter's direction. This was the first time they had all encountered him together. Hazel's head snapped up in his direction, tears flowing down her face, but she stayed silent apart from a few sobs that she had no control over.  
"You are one sick boy Pan." Emma glared at Peter, finally being able to see the one who had kidnapped her son.  
"I like to think I'm just creative. I mean there were so many ways and I could only pick one."

"You're a monster!" Hazel suddenly shoved past Emma, storming towards Peter.  
Peter only laughed as Hazel approached him, the group unsure of what to do.  
"What more can you take from me!? You took me away from my parents! You pretended to love me I guess! You took away my shadow and my freedom! And now you've taken away my brother! There is nothing left for you to take!" Hazel was an emotional wreck, she was incredibly upset and yet angrier than she had ever been in her life.  
"Hazel back away from Peter..."  
Peter looked over Hazel's shoulder at Emma, "I don't think she's listening Emma. I mean I just killed her brother. What if it was Henry? Wouldn't you be acting the same?"  
Emma ran towards Peter, imagining her hands around his throat, "If you even lay a finger on my son I will-"

Hazel suddenly grabbed Emma and shoved her to the ground with such force that it surprised everyone, even Peter.  
Emma gasped as she tried to get back up and regain her breath. David and Mary Margaret were rushing over to help her and Hook wasn't very far away.  
Hazel turned back to Peter, about to direct her anger at him until she realised he was gone. She quickly looked around, searching for any sign of him, "I'll kill you Peter! You deserve to die for all that you've done!"

Emma was back on her feet and pushing away her parents when she saw Hazel walk back over to her brother's body. Regina was standing a little off to the side, unsure of what to do. "You're a lot stronger than you look Hazel." Emma motioned to the rest of the group to let her handle things.  
"What do you expect? You don't survive on this island unless you're tough or very good at hiding." Hazel sniffed slightly and looked at Emma.  
"Guess you learned that the hard way, huh?" Emma placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder and gave her a small smile.  
Hazel shrugged Emma's hand off and stood up, "We should get moving."  
Emma looked at Hazel stunned, "Oh, uh, you don't want to stay here for a while?"  
"As much as I love my brother I can't do this now, not here. I'll…cry later I guess."  
"We can stay here for as long as you need Hazel, don't worry about it, we understand."  
"I don't want to stay here. That's exactly what Peter wants, so once we find your son and I kill Peter, then I can mourn my brother. So let's leave now, before I change my mind." Hazel readjusted her quiver on her back as the group stared at her a bit shocked. "Let's go back to our camp. We don't have time to bury his body."

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea that she doesn't want to mourn her brother now?" Mary Margaret was following closely behind Emma, watching Hazel from a few feet away like the rest of them.  
"She's lived on this island for who knows how long. She knows how Peter works and she knows he's using her brother to get to her. I saw her face when she went back to his body and all I saw was a wall. She's had to deal with this kind of thing before I'm sure, so no; it isn't good for her to do this. But if she doesn't have those walls she's not going to be able to help us find Henry, and as selfish as that may seem I just want my son back. Before something like that happens to him." Emma let out a small sigh and continued on.  
"Peter won't kill Henry you know. He wants him alive at the moment. He can't retrieve his heart just yet." Hazel glanced back at the pair briefly.

"What do you mean he can't retrieve his heart just yet?" Regina pushed past the rest of the group so that she was now the one behind Hazel.  
"He needs to wait until a solar eclipse. Which I believe is a week away, which means we still have time to retrieve Henry before that happens."  
"What happens when it's an eclipse?" Regina frowned, slightly confused.  
"That's when all the shadows can roam free all over the island during the day. They don't have to stay in Dark Hollow or wait until nightfall." Hook spoke up from the back of the group so Hazel didn't have to explain.  
"Exactly, it's too hard to go into details but I don't think the details of what could be your son's death are important. I think we should just get some more rest before we head off and then we can- oh for crying out loud! It's not even dawn and this day is already hell! What are you doing here Tinkerbell?"

"I agree with Hazel, what the hell are you doing here Tinkerbell?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and stepped off to the side.  
"I'm can help you! I can lead you to Peter's camp!" Tinkerbell stood up from next to the fire, holding her hands up in surrender.  
"You're a big fat liar Tinkerbell! What did he offer you this time?" Hazel retrieved an arrow from her quiver, locking it into place in her bow until Hook's hand rested on her arm.  
"Do you really need to kill the fairy, lass? Be a waste of an arrow."  
Hazel looked up at Hook, "You know that Tinkerbell isn't trustworthy probably just as much as I do!"  
"Doesn't mean you have to put an arrow through her head, luv." Hook  
Hazel slowly and reluctantly put the arrow back in her quiver before walking over to Tinkerbell, "Don't think that I won't."  
"I saw him do it!" Tinkerbell backed away slightly.  
"What do you mean?" Hazel stared at the woman in front of her, slightly confused.  
"I saw Peter kill your brother. That's why I'm helping you. No one kills someone that way unless their insane."  
Hazel opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it and brushing past Tinkerbell, dumping her bow and quiver on her sleeping space before sitting there, facing the forest instead of the group.

* * *

Tinkerbell breathed a small sigh of relief once Hazel let go of her bow and then turned to the group.  
"You better be telling the truth Tinkerbell." David put his sword back in its sheathe and then moved to sit down at the fire.  
"I promise you I am." Tinkerbell slowly sat down once the rest of the group settled around the fire as well.  
Regina simply glared at Tinkerbell from the opposite side of the fire, "Good, because if you get in between my son and I you'll regret your decision instantly."  
"Just like I regretted helping you all those years ago." Tinkerbell met Regina's glare with one equally as threatening.  
"Okay you two, chill before things get heated. Or I will intervene." Emma glared at both of them, stopping their argument before it started.  
"Well, I'm glad that Hazel likes you." Tinkerbell lowered her voice and glanced over at Hazel, who was still facing the forest.  
"What's not to like?" Hook winked at Emma and Tinkerbell, causing both women to look away.

"Well, if she didn't like you all I'm sure you'd all be dead already." Tinkerbell looked at them all before looking at the fire.  
"Why is that?" Emma looked at Tinkerbell curiously.  
"Hazel is dangerous, possibly as dangerous as Peter or more, and now she's got a motivation. I mean the only reason why everyone didn't like them as a couple was because they were a serious power couple. Everyone was terrified, more than usual that is. My advice would be to make sure you don't get in her way." Tinkerbell's voice ended up as a whisper towards the end of her sentence and she leant forward so the group could hear her.  
"You know, maybe, for once, you should listen to that advice. It sounds like good advice to me." Hazel was suddenly right next to Tinkerbell, the group hadn't even noticed her move.

Tinkerbell jumped, "I'm sorry!"  
"What's there to apologise for? It's true!" Hazel moved so that she was sitting in between Tinkerbell and David. "I have a plan to share anyway."  
A short silence occurred until Mary Margaret spoke up, "What is it then?"  
Hazel met Mary Margaret's eyes before speaking, "The children that are brought here are all kept in the Dark Jungle, next to Dark Hollow and I presume Peter's camp is still nearby, even though he moves around a lot. Anyway, if we freed the children it could create a distraction for the Lost Boys and Peter-"  
"Will Henry be there?" Regina interrupted.  
"No, Henry would be in Peter's camp. But just because Peter has the boy he wants, it doesn't mean the children still kept are not of any use to him. If we can enter the Dark Jungle and reach the cages then we can free them, we might even be able to gain some information from them."  
"If Henry is not there it sounds like a waste of time to me." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and leant back.

"If we can gain some more allies, retrieving your son will be a lot easier. Going as we are is probably suicide. We need Rumplestiltskin back at least, so I see freeing the children as the best option right now. We should leave at dawn, it will take us the better part of the day to reach them." Hazel looked at the group.  
"Going through the Dark Jungle was a treacherous journey on my last trip here and since then it's overgrown. Perhaps we should go around?" Hook looked at Hazel questioningly with a slight look of concern.  
"I wholeheartedly agree with you…but we don't have the time to go around. My estimate of a week could be off and we can't let Peter take Henry's heart. We should all get some rest now before we leave at dawn. That is if you all agree with my plan."  
The group exchanged looks with each other before Emma looked at Hazel and nodded, "It sounds good to me."  
"Great," Hazel stood up and slapped a hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder, "I'll get some rest then, like I expect the rest of you to do." Hazel turned and walked off to her sleeping area, settling down for the few hours of sleep they could afford. She watched as the rest of the group dispersed as well, she only hoped that her plan would work.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter, (hope you don't mind about who I killed). Write a review, favourite of follow if you wish! They would be greatly appreciated and feel free to share your ideas and requests as well if you have any. We'll be meeting a special person next chapter, their female and if you've seen the promo for 3x08 you might know who that is! Until next time! (hopefully it won't be too long!) **


End file.
